Tales of Lena and Patton, a Simple Excursion
by MirrorFlame
Summary: Patton has lost his heart to Lena, a naiad, and he goes to outrageous lengths to woo her onto dry land. Will Lena give up immortality? Or will she break Patton's heart? The first of many tales of Lena and Patton. Humorous, and slightly romantic, but mostly hilarious. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

 **I plan to release many tales about Patton and Lena.**

Chapter 1- A Simple Excursion

Patton whistled to himself as he packed his violin into its case. He was going to the pond today! He finished packing up his violin, and moved on to grab his journals. Was this going to be the day? Was his heart finally going to surface? Eh, probably not. Chances are she will just scorn his love along with her sisters. Doesn't matter, he would go anyway! Rain or shine, he would come. And he had a treat planned for her today. He would bring food, and he would serenade her and tell her about the world above the water. He would also bring some trinkets to coax her from her watery home. He waltzed into the kitchen, and began to prepare fettuccine Alfredo.

Needless to say, it didn't work out well. A noodle fell from the ceiling and landed on his head. He sighed. He awoke early to avoid the scorn of his human companions, but the foreign concept of cooking was taking a lot longer then he had originally expected. How would Lena even eat fettuccine in the water? He would need to prepare something that you could eat wet. Something that an underwater beauty would enjoy... That was it! He leapt up from his depressed position, and bounded to the refrigerator. Suddenly, a shocked gasp was heard from outside the kitchen.

Narcissi, the cook, was standing in front of the kitchen, dismayed at what met her eyes. The kitchen was a mess! Who was going to clean this up? There were noodles stuck to the ceiling, and piles of cheese, butter, cream, and water were strewn about on the counter tops. Patton stood there in the middle of it, hand in the refrigerator, with the look of a deer caught in headlights on his face. She knew what he saw. A plump, round around the edges Tasmanian woman in an apron about to start yelling at him to respect the kitchen. And so, she started telling him off in her Tasmanian accent.

"Patton Burgess! Vhat are you do-ving?! You has to respect ze kitchen! Respect, respect, respect! I am ashamed! You has to clean zis up, do you hear me!? Vhat are you even do-ving?!" Man, she was scary. Patton froze up, but soon relaxed and grinned. He interrupted her mid-rant,"Nary! My good Tasmanian friend! Would you mind helping me cook a riveting lunch for my beautiful Lena?" His voice was over exaggerated, but not sarcastic. She narrowed her eyes at him, and clucked disappointedly," Going to ze pond? Tsk, tsk. It izn't healtzy to spend so much time with ze naiads, you know. One o' zis dayz, zey will pull you in too your watery grave!" Patton smiled. Narcissi sighed,"Vhat are ve make-ving?" Patton leaned forward, then whispered into her ear what he wanted. Narcissi smiled at him,"You are zuch a hopeless romantic, Patton Burgess." Patton smiled happily, and began to clean up the mess he had made.

Soon, the feast was complete, and an over excited Patton was practically jumping around. He got out a large basket, and they placed the food inside, along with his violin and many trinkets to interest his beauty. He waved goodbye to Narcissi, whom was scowling at him, picked up his basket, and headed out. He was going to visit his heart, whom was currently at the bottom of a pond. It was a wet place, and he didn't intend to leave it there. He picked up speed, and left the yard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading! Please leave reviews, and look at my other FF's I am pretty new to this place, and I'm not sure I have the hang of it yet. Please let me know if you have any more ideas for Lena and Patton, and the release of chapters will probably be unorthodox, seeing as how I get so much Home Work.**

Chapter 2- A day at the Pond

Patton walked through the boardwalk. The gazebos were nice, but they were not what filled his mind. He skipped along, singing to himself as he gazed amorously at the pond. His heart lay deep inside, and it was up to him to get it out! He approached on the deck, leaning forward crazily,"Lena, my love! I have a surprise for you!" He skipped to the boathouse as several heads surfaced.

"Ah," a naiad scoffed in the water,"It's him again. Why doesn't he just up and die already?" Patton cheerfully ignored this comment, and unlocked the boathouse with glee. Several more comments like the previous filled the air. Patton jumped into his boat, placed the basket inside, and began to row out onto the naiads lair. Several bodies beneath him began to tip the boat, but Patton leaned to the other side, effectively preventing the boat from capsizing. He was a risk taker, and he was proud. "Lena my love," he called,"I brought you a surprise!"

A voice drifted up from beneath him,"What is it, human?" It was Lena! She had never engaged in conversation with him so soon before! He was excited. He announced," You're going to have to surface to find out!" As soon as he said it, loud voices broke through the air, as the naiads argued.

"He made nice additions to our collection before!" A naiad called out,"He might do it again!" In the end, Lena rose up. Her head broke the surface of the water, sending waves out to the sides of the pond. Her large, Asian looking eyes started at him,"What is it?" She asked. Patton grinned. He grandly announced," I shall regale you with amazing land artifacts, an awesome land meal that you will love, tales about how big the world is outside the pond, and some songs on my violin!" Lena scoffed,"Do we have to do this? Why don't you come under water, so I can show you our amazing collection!" Several giggles erupted from the water. Patton could hear a voice,"Yeah, so we could drown you and end this once and for all!" Patton grinned," I just had a haircut, my love. So I'm afraid our underwater date will have to wait." Lena scoffed again. Patton could sense he was loosing her interest rapidly. He dug through his basket, and removed a radio. He presented it to Lena, then turned it on. Loud music erupted from it, as the song busted out.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie!" Sang the song. All the naiads shrank back into the water. Patton turned off the radio. He called out,"It's safe to come out, my heart. This is called a radio. If you turn it on, you can hear music, and what's happening with the rest of the world, among other things." Lena surfaced cautiously,"Is that all it can do?" Patton shrugged,"Pretty much." Lena leaped up for the radio, but missed terribly. The naiads rocked the boat, but Patton had none of it. "There is one more thing you should know about the radio, Lena." Patton called. The naiads stopped for a second. "What is it, human?" Said Lena. Patton leaned forward, gazing into her eyes,"It uses electricity, my heart. If I give it to you, it would electrocute and kill everything in the pond. I don't want that, so I only brought it to show you. If you want to see more of the radio, you would have to come on land with me. Also, that should give you plenty of incentive not to tip the boat." Lena launched herself away from the boat, terror in her eyes. "But it's okay, Lena! It won't touch the water!" Called Patton. Suddenly, hands guided the boat to shore, and Patton stood up and put the radio on the boardwalk without leaving the boat. He sat back down, and gestured Lena over to him. She scowled, but obeyed.

"Lena, my dear. I have other nice things to show you!" Patton called. He opened up his basket, and removed the food. Lena had drifted over to the boat. Patton was holding a single plate of fettuccine Alfredo with shrimp.

Lena stared at him like he was mad. "What does that do?" She asked. Patton leaned forward,"It gives you energy, my dear!" He took a piece of shrimp, and held it out to Lena. She snatched it from his hands, and he motioned for her to try it. She put it in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed, eyes widening at the delicate, delicious flavor. She swam so fast, she rammed the side of the boat. "More, please!" She called. Patton grinned, then held out a noodle. She snatched that, too, and quickly put it into her mouth. Patton ate one noodle himself, as he only brought a single plate for them to share. Lena's eye brows furrowed, but she did not say anything. She just held out her hands cautiously for more. Patton gave her another shrimp, and she ate it with surprising ferocity. This went on, Patton feeding Lena and snacking as well. Soon, they were both full, and Lena gazed suspiciously at him as she floated on top of the water. Patton lay down in the boat, next to his precious Lena


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This is the end to my first Lena and Patton story. Expect a lot more. I have an interesting idea for the next story, but it's a surprise. Hope you liked this one, and please comment!**

Chapter 3- A Soaked Surprise

"Lena?" A content Patton asked. She answered,"Yes?" Patton continued,"Do you ever get tired of the pond?" The naiads beneath him violently attacked the bottom of the boat. Lena sat up. "What do you mean?" She said. The naiads began to claw at the boat. Patton sat up too,"Well, the pond is so small. The world is so big... We could look at it all together, my heart. There is so much to see, and, well, frankly, you would be missing out a lot. There are so many other electronic things out there, you couldn't dream of it. And, if you came with me, you could be the care taker of Fablehaven's wife. You could be the caretaker!" He looked at her, all seriousness,"The world is so big and full of amazing things, that being immortal and stuck in a tiny pond is a crappy deal compared to living not too long, but having a fun, full life with the ones you love and the ones who love you." Lena looked keenly into his eyes,"Tell me more." She begged.

Suddenly, she was yanked underwater. "Lena!" Patton called out. The naiads began to tip the boat once more, but he was able to balance himself out. A different naiad surfaced,"Lena doesn't want to see you." She said, in a haughty voice. Patton fake pleaded,"But I haven't given to her one of the many valuable things I brought with me!" The naiad narrowed her eyes, and sunk to the bottom of the pond like a bullet, shooting through the crisp, clear liquid. The bickering of the naiads was easy to hear. "We shouldn't let her up, he will kidnap her and brainwash her to come with him!" One of the voices said. Another bust out with," Well, let's face it, sisters. Wether we like it or not, that human has added more to our collection then we ever collected in decades! Lena has to go up!" Patton grinned. Trinkets worked every time. By now, a small group of dryads and saytrs formed. The dryads flirted with him from afar, blowing him kisses and flipping their hair. But he took no interest. He gazed beneath the surface of the pond, heart aching. The saytrs tried to get the dryads attention, but when they failed, they would glare at Patton. He took no notice of that either.

Suddenly, Lena broke the surface, crossed her arms, and said,"What did you bring this time, human?" Patton looked vaguely hurt, but then dug into his pack and pulled out a small green object. Lena looked interested,"What's that?" Patton replied earnestly," It's part of Lady Liberty's crown!" Lena stared at him blankly. Patton elaborated,"In the world, there is a place called New York. Across a really big ocean, lies a place called Britain! Long ago, people of Britain got in a big ship called the Mayflower, and sailed all the way to New York. After a bloody war, the British people became free from the British king, and they called themselves Americans. As a symbol of freedom, they put up a giant green statue of a woman holding a torch with a hand on her head and a crown on her head. This statue was called the Statue of Liberty, and many people refer to her as Lady Liberty. I went to New York, climbed the statue, and retrieved a part of her crown." Patton offered it to her, and she took it, confused. Patton reached into his pack, and pulled out a large flat object. Lena jumped up,"What is it?" Patton smiled,"It's a body board!" Lena stared at him. She didn't say anything, but her facial expression said it all. Patton smiled sheepishly,"In case you ever get board (pun intended) at the pond. You can have the other naiads make waves, and you can ride it. Lena grabbed it and put the green rock on top. Patton then pulled out a small, pointed, white object. Lena grabbed it, and studied it on the body board.

She gasped. Patton smiled. He knew she would recognize it instantly. She gasped again,"A...A dragon tooth? Where did you get this?" Several naiad heads popped up simultaneously. Patton smiled. "Well, you see, I was visiting Wyrmroost, when one thing led to another, and I decided to bring this back for you!" Lena regarded him suspiciously. Why would he give her a dragon tooth? That's very valuable. No one would just give it away like that! "What's the catch?" She asked harshly. Patton looked hurt," What's the fun in taking? I much prefer giving. Now, do you want something else?" Lena, thinking things were getting too fishy for her liking, (pun intended) shook her head. He nodded, then pulled out his violin and serenaded her.

After a couple hours of violin melodies, the dryads were in tears, the saytrs ran to comfort them, the naiads got bored, jealous, and impatient as they ducked beneath the surface of the water. Lena, how ever, was sighing in happiness. He did this for her! Not long after, the melody came to a stunning conclusion. Lena sighed again. By now, the afternoon sun sung brightly down, greeting Lena and Patton with such ferocity that sweat began to drip from Patton's forehead. Lena giggled,"It's much cooler down hear, Human. Want to come in for a dip?" Patton shook his head, smiling sadly,"I'm afraid not, my heart. The time has come for me to go, unless your answer changed from no?" He rhymed. Now it was Lena's turn to shake her head sadly. He smiled, a grim, straight line. "Off I go then!" He announced. The naiads tried to tip the boat even harder, but Patton resisted. He was good at that. He rowed to the boathouse, not at all disturbed by the increasingly violent attempts on his life. He waved to Lena, and she tried to wave back, but she was yanked beneath the surface. Another day, another visit to the pond. He was excited. He had much to put into his journals today! He pulled into the boathouse, tied up the boat, then set off for the yard.


End file.
